


I Brought You My Blaster, You Brought Me Your Vinyl

by Sniffing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Music, au where everything is the same except they have our music, closeted emo!hux, emo!kylo, hux may be a bit ooc in some parts, messy!kylo, orderly!hux, references to bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniffing/pseuds/Sniffing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fact well known through Star Killer base, reverberating in even the darkest corridors through conversations of stormtroopers desperate for a laugh but not wanting to get caught (everyone was well aware of the consequences of making fun of him by now); even Phasma found it particularly hilarious. Yes, it was well known that the great Kylo Ren listened to emo music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You My Blaster, You Brought Me Your Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this hasn't been done yet...  
> So I guess the idea for this stemmed from the way the fandom sees Kylo. Plus, the Kylux fandom needs a bit more fluff (which, in Kylux language, translates to anything that doesn't involve BDSM or kinky sex scenes). So there you have it, sex-free, shameless, and nothing hurts.  
> And if you want to get really immersive, look up Dead Poetic and read this while listening to them. They're a good band, and if you're reading this, chances are you're deep in a trash can, so what exactly do you have to lose?  
> I edited myself, so sorry about any grammatical/spelling errors.  
> And finally, yes the title is a play on My Chemical Romance's album I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love. You don't get any more emo than mcr, fitting, isn't it?

            **I Brought You My Blaster, You Brought Me Your Vinyl**     

           It was a fact well known through Star Killer base, reverberating in even the darkest corridors through conversations of stormtroopers desperate for a laugh but not wanting to get caught (everyone was well aware of the consequences of making fun of _him_ by now); even Phasma found it particularly hilarious. Yes, it was well known that the great Kylo Ren listened to emo music.

            When it came to secrets and Ren, there were none. The man was an open book, whether he meant to be or not—and his not-so-secret love of angsty, guitar centric music became public when Phasma had once walked into his quarters uninvited to him singing into a hairbrush to an unidentified emo song. The captain was lucky to live past that day.

            Hux, it seemed, was the only sentient being on the base that didn’t find this amusing in the least. There was another fact that Star Killer base would never know, and Hux would make sure of it personally. He enjoyed the same music as well.

            As it were, this particular taste in music was utterly humiliating—Hux knew very well from the way everyone reacted to finding out Ren’s secret. One of the many things that separates Hux and Kylo Ren, however, is that Hux is overly cautious to not let any personal details out for the world to pick apart and analyze.

            Hux knew very well the dastardly effects of his affinity for emo music would have on his reputation. If Star Killer base knew about it, he would never again be taken seriously, which would lead to disobeyment, and disobeyment leads to disorder. In his heart of hearts, disorder is his greatest fear. He would go to desperate measures to avoid entropy. However, he knew that this went against the second law of thermodynamics, as the universe was naturally inclined to disorder. Damn physics to hell.

            It was probably this sort of obsession with order that got him into this mess in the first place; here he sat in Kylo Ren’s room alone, crouched in front of a massive bookshelf of vinyls and CDs mixed arbitrarily on six shelves. Of course, the commander felt no need to organize _anything._ He was so chaotic and messy—it was in his nature. Naturally, this bothered Hux greatly. His hands shook with temptation to take everything out of the shelf and sort it. He knew exactly how he would do it too, CDs in the top three shelves, organized alphabetically by artist, and if Ren owned more than one CD by the same artist, then further by release date. He would do the same for the vinyls in the bottom three shelves.

            Fuck it. Hux started piling CDs and vinyls on the floor next to him. He knew Ren would be back soon, so he would have to be quick. CDs flew through his hands and into the shelves. Vinyls made it onto the shelves just shy of being broken from Hux’s jerky movements. But, he stopped. He stared down at the large square cover in his hands. This was his favorite band, favorite album, _in vinyl._ He could give it back without Ren even knowing it was missing. _No._ This was wrong, he shouldn’t steal. He wouldn’t let his trashy taste in music get the best of him. But, telling by Dead Poetic’s _Four Wall Blackmail_ clutched in a white knuckle grip that didn’t seem to want to let up, he would be taking the record for listening later.

            He quickly finished up his organizing and fled the scene with the vinyl tucked safely under his greatcoat. As luck would have it, he ran smack into Kylo Ren himself. He attempted to hold in a sneeze triggered from bopping his nose on that ghastly bucket Ren insists on wearing and adjusted his clothing so the square lump in his coat wouldn’t be so obvious.

            “Watch it, General!” Ren snapped, “Don’t tell me you’ve gone blind, you clumsy idiot.”

            Hux rolled his eyes, “Perhaps if you removed your mask you would’ve been able to see that I have somewhere I need to be, currently.”

            Hux made a move to run off, but he was stopped by a hard gripping sensation on his upper arm. Damn the Force to hell, too.

            “Were you snooping around in my room, Hux?” He waited for Ren to begin probing around his memories for the answer, but it never came.

            “Of course not,” Hux snapped in a why-would-you-even-think-that manner. His hands clenched into clammy fists and he swallowed hard waiting for Ren to retaliate and Force choke him to death, but it didn’t happen. He felt the gripping sensation on his arm subside and sighed in relief.

            Kylo’s voice lowered to a near whisper, “Very well, be on your way, General.”

            Hux took off to his room and locked the door. He could nearly laugh, he was so relieved. Instead, he simply smiled to himself and placed the vinyl on top of a neat little pile of his own records, next to his record player on the dresser. The music could wait. Now, it was shower time.

            Nearly 45 minutes later, Hux stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He neatly tied the towel around his waist and stared in the mirror at the atrociously chaotic ginger mop on his head. He reached up to run a hand through it, deciding it was getting too long, and he would soon have to cut it. He knew nobody would be seeing him tonight, but for his own sake, he reached for a brush and attempted to tame his hair, or at least fix the part.

            He padded out to the hamper and neatly folded his towel and placed it carefully inside. He then opened his pajama drawer, contemplating his choice before selecting a black Hawthorne Heights tee and a pair of black track pants with three white stripes down the side. He was not one for sleeping naked, it was rather cold, especially when he had a tendency to kick off all of his covers in his sleep.

            Finally, he picked up the vinyl with careful hands and observed it cautiously. Every slight abrasion in the corners of the cover he ran his thumb over, as if he could fix it. Attempting to ignore the imperfections, he took out the record and hid the cover in a place that was out of sight, where it would hopefully remain out of mind. He set the record onto the turntable and placed the needle carefully into the groove.

            When the first song began playing he felt free. It was as if all of his problems were suddenly dropped. He didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. He shamelessly belted out the lyrics, even attempted to carry out the screamed vocals—utterly failing, because he had no damn clue how to do it right.

            Eventually, all of the songs came and went, and Hux collapsed onto his bed, beaming like an idiot. He felt like he was sixteen again! But his smile gradually faded as all of his responsibilities fell back on his shoulders. This was not who he truly was. He would not allow himself to get carried away like that again. The record would be returned tomorrow morning, and he would not steal from Ren again. He carried out his nightly routine and drifted into sleep.

 ***

            In the morning, Hux performed his morning ritual like he usually did, except, this time, he made a slight detour. He was aware that Ren would more often than not sleep in and be late for work. But today, he was up and about, Hux knew by his tracker. This was the perfect opportunity. He quickly made his way to Ren’s room and slipped inside (this idiot was too dumb to even lock his door, but Hux wouldn’t complain, after all, sometimes Kylo’s stupidity worked in his favor). He hurriedly sang the alphabet to himself in an attempt to find where to properly place the vinyl and went on his way.

            Up at the command center, a conversation with Phasma was—rather rudely—interrupted by Kylo Ren, “General, may I speak with you in private?”

            “Well—“

            Ren cut him off before he could decline, “That was an order.”

            Hux grunted and nodded curtly, “Certainly.” He followed Kylo into an empty corridor, where he was backed against the wall by the slightly taller man.

            “I’ve noticed that a Vinyl of mine has gone missing. Do you have any idea of where it would be, General?” Kylo’s voice was low, and Hux couldn’t help but feel his freckled face turn a pale shade of pink. However, he didn’t seem to be in a mood. Rather, the tone of his voice was, if anything, gentle. In an attempt to maintain composure, Hux straightened up and stood on the balls of his feet to gain height and appear bigger than he was.

            “No clue. Might I ask which it was?” Ten points to Hux for keeping his voice completely steady to hide the awkward feeling in his gut.

            Kylo blinked, “The Dead Poetic one. _Four Wall Blackmail._ ” Hux swallowed hard. He hated to admit that he was intimidated by this chaotic mess of a man. Hell, he was so chaotic in emotions, Hux was sure he was verging on borderline personality disorder, however, he was no psychologist.

            “I’m positive that I’ve no clue where you set the thing,” perhaps if he shifted the blame on Kylo, he would let up and they both could get back to work.

            Kylo cocked his head slowly, he stared into Hux’s eyes, and Hux didn’t find it to be so uncomfortable, instead meeting the gaze right back, zoning out slightly as he stared into pools of muddy brown. It was calming, until Kylo’s voice broke the quiet.

            “Really now, putting the blame on me? Last night I came into my room, and to my shock, I found my music was organized. Do you know how, Hux?” Kylo didn’t give him time to answer, “Alphabetically by artist, by release date, and by format. Now, who on this ship would go out of their way to put things in order like that?”

            Hux swallowed hard and felt a cold sweat trickle down the side of his face. Surely this would be the end of his life. Kylo didn’t tolerate wrongdoings, especially wrongdoings that came to his music. Here he thought he would die poetically (no pun intended), on the battlefield, fighting for the First Order, like any noble general would. He never thought it would end because of a petty misdemeanor over a stupid vinyl. He added his trashy music taste to his ever-growing list of things to damn to hell.

            “Ren—“ Hux was ready to defend himself against any attacks Kylo would make, reaching for his blaster and preparing to retaliate, when suddenly he felt a rough set of lips on his. His hand dropped from his blaster and felt his fingers splay against the cold wall. His heart began beating at light speed, and even faster when Kylo gently placed his hand on the side of his face and stroked his jaw with his thumb. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his face flushing almost as red as his hair. Kylo pushed him farther against the wall, to the point where Hux’s head hit it lightly with a _thud._

            Kylo pulled away, however his hand never left Hux’s face. He smiled lightly, leaving Hux dazed and confused. Kylo never genuinely smiles. It’s always a conniving smirk, or slight grin to lead his enemies into a false sense of security. This, however, was real.

            “You’re cute when you’re flustered, y’know?” Kylo chuckled quietly. Hux wanted to retort, but _that_ mouth stopped him. He wasn’t complaining, though—it felt damn great. He wrestled his hands into Kylo’s hair, finding it to be soft, and despite appearing otherwise, to be smooth and free of tangles. Hux deepened the kiss this time, and Kylo made a sound he interpreted to be a healthy mixture of shock and gratefulness. He moved a hand down to Kylo’s waist and pulled him closer, becoming increasingly desperate for more contact. A hand ran through his hair and he—for the first and hopefully not the last time—couldn’t find it in himself to care about how bedraggled it would be now. When both of them were beginning to run out of oxygen, Kylo broke the kiss.

            “Hux, I know you and I listen to the same music. If you wanted to borrow something of mine, you could’ve just asked.”

            Hux knew it wouldn’t do him any good to explain he simply wanted to organize a mess—decrease the entropy of the system of his ship. He only happened to stumble upon the vinyl he’d been looking for, and couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t even find any words to say _anything_.

            Kylo only smiled lightly, with an undertone of self-satisfaction from making Hux speechless. He patted down the strands of ginger hair that now stuck out from his head and hung in his face.

            “I like you looking like that. You should wear your hair naturally more often,” Kylo whispered, now gently stroking Hux’s hair. He would never admit how good it felt when Kylo stroked his hair.

            “It’s messy,” Hux trailed off, however, he lost his train of thought to Kylo’s eyes, another thing he would never admit.

            Kylo simply shook his head, “If you want, I can take you to my room, and we can listen to any vinyl you want.”

            Hux gulped. In that second, Kylo Ren took his hand and intertwined his fingers with Hux’s and that was the second he knew he was fucked. The younger man led him back to his room through a maze of hallways and rooms. On Hux’s list of things to damn to hell, Kylo had taken throne at the very top, and there that idiot would stay, not that Hux minded at all.

 

_~Fin_

           


End file.
